Too Bad for You
by The Sisters Lu
Summary: Dans un coin de couloir, on rencontre des fois des gens cherchant des chats cachés sous des tableaux... Dans un coin de salle commune, on réfléchit toujours un peu trop... Mais derrière les apparences ne se cachetil pas un plan machiavélique ?


Merci à **Nana **aka Ninouille pour les Luluistes, notre Béta-readeuse Merci à **Lula** d'exister. Merci de me consoler quand je pleure, toi que je n'ai jamais vu pleuré. 

**Lushita **

_The Sisters Lu présentent…_

**Too Bad for You**

_Ou_

_Divagations diverses et variées pour jeunes sorcières en détresses…_

**spling " Merde ! "**

**paf " Shit! " **

Que je suis douée pour rentrer dans un pièce en toute sobriété, je mériterais un prix pour cette performance : se casser le talon droit et se tordre la cheville gauche juste lors de mon entrée dans ma Salle Commune ! Les rires fussent et le préfet s'avança vers moi avec un air sévère :  
_" Sherby ! Tu fais honte à notre maison, je me demande ce que tu fais ici ! Nous ne sommes ni ses idiots Griffondors, ni ses prétentions de Serpentard et encore moins ses niais de Poussouffle !" _

Je me relevais difficilement, sachant qu'il serait dur pour moi de traverser l'année sans éviter des éclats de rire à mon égard. Je n'étais pas si maladroite que ça, quand même ! Enfin...c'est ce que je crois. De toute manière, je me fous de ce que les autres pensent. Le Choixpeau m'a bien envoyé à Serdaigle pour une raison. Et je tiens à respecter son choix. Si ces soi-disant comparses ne tiennent pas à moi, et bien tant pis pour eux, ils seront pris avec moi. Et si quelqu'un ose me défier...il a affaire à moi.

Je me hissai vers le fauteuil le plus proche et m'avachis, douloureusement. En me massant les chevilles, je pensais qu'il aurait été mieux pour moi de rester là où j'étais... dans mon univers à moi.

Mais plus je repensais à mon petit chez moi, à mon paradis mental en somme, plus je me disais que je n'aurais jamais commis cette grande maladresse devant tous si je n'étais pas perdue dans mes pensées.

_" Reprends-toi ma fille, pensais-je. Tu n'es pas une sang pur pour rien ! Laisse ses idiots rirent car ils ne riront pas longtemps... Un jour ton heure viendra et tu leur montreras que tu n'es pas dans cette maison pour rien ! "_

Avant que je ne puisse prolonger mes critiques personnelles, une jeune fille vint me bloquer mon champ de vision.

C'était elle. _Elle_, dis-je bien.

Son air d'innocente d'âge mental à 2. Un spécimen bien répandu dans les alentours. On ne peut pas trop la manquer. Quelle garce elle fait... se dandiner comme si de rien n'était...

Elle jouait avec ses longes boucles en enroulant ses cheveux châtains entre ses doigts, tout en discutant et riant avec ses amies.

_"Fais la fière ! Mais je te promets que cela ne durera pas !_", Pensai-je en serrant mes poings.

Bien sûr quand je dis _Elle_, je dis bien Marlène Guiea. Oui, cette de de Guiea, celle qui sort de puis un mois avec le plus bel homme que la terre est porté, Draco Malfoy...

À mon humble avis, cette fille ne vaut pas mieux que de l'ordure. Un dieu avec une ordure... ce n'est pas l'idéal, me direz-vous. Eh bien ! J'ai bien l'intention de sauver mon cher Adonis des sales griffes de cette chipie.

Non mais... quel culot ! Une extraordinaire superficielle, cette horreur. Non... je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je réussirai, même si j'ai à accomplir les plus sordides des épreuves! Vous êtes avec moi ? Non, je ne vous entends pas bien. L'êtes-vous ?

Je vais vous expliquer les faits avant tout pour être courtoise comme me l'a apprit ma mère.

Il y a un mois de cela, j'eus l'envie de sortir avec un garçon. Pas un garçon banal comme ceux de ma maison, mais le plus beau de tous, Draco Malfoy. Je m'étais donc préparée à aller filtrer un peu avec ce dernier, mais à mon plus grand déplaisir, à travers mille et une séductions, il ne me jetait qu'un regard dédaigneux. Une autre l'avait donc sûrement envoûté, avant je ne puisse le faire. Mon charme ne put agir mais je m'étais promise de savoir qui et comment !

Et j'ai découvert avec dédain que c'était quelqu'un de ma maison. Oui. J'ai entendu par les rumeurs que Marlène Guiea était celle qui l'avait séduit. Piètre petite marionnette... elle se fourre complètement de gars. Draco sera à moi. À moi seule. Oh... ne vous inquiétez pas... je ne suis pas si égoïste. Enfin tout le monde a son petit côté diabolique. Sans ça, la vie de chacun serait morne, non?

Bon, alors...revenons-en à cette Mar-chienne. Elle me connaît...oh si, mais comme tout le monde, elle m'ignore et me déteste. Je crois qu'il est rare de me trouver en compagnie de vrais amis.

Bien sûr j'ai des vrais amis mais ils sont dans autres établissements sauf une... Luna Lovegood... Oui, la petite Loufoca, la lunatique est mon amie depuis son entrée à Poudlard. C'est la seule qui est aimable, qui me parle et qui me montre des choses inimaginables ! Son imagination déborde d'histoires les plus farfelues aux plus véridiques et magnifiques. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé mon plan, grâce à son imagination et à son amitié...

Cette histoire, elle me l'avait raconté, il y a moins de deux semaines. Elle parlait d'une femme ayant le pouvoir de changer sa voix et son apparence à son bon vouloir, qui avait décidé de se vendre d'un amant infidèle en utilisant ce don pour remplacer l'espace d'une soirée la maîtresse de ce traître.

Chaque soir, Luna me racontait un bout de cette histoire et j'écoutai toute ouïe pour peaufiner mon plan...

Cette histoire...j'allais la rendre réelle. Personne ne serait au courant, personne n'en saurait une miette. Merci ô Luna pour m'avoir raconter cette merveilleuse idée...J'irai saboter leur relation avec grand plaisir! Toute une astuce à déployer, par contre. Mais j'en serai capable...

Donc, tout en restant assise dans le fauteuil et en repensant à mes chevilles maintenant blessées, je parcourus de mon regard l'enceinte de la pièce...Luna n'est pas en vue. Personne en vue plutôt, (puisque, à mon avis, tout le reste des élèves est invisible pour moi) sauf la **bip** de Mar-chienne.

Oh! Elle vient vers moi...elle me regarde...et...m'ignore. C'était évident, pourtant. Mais j'aurais bien aimé lui flanquer une de ces claques pour effacer ce sourire de niaise...

Soudainement, la grande peinture sur tissu à l'entrée de la Salle Commune se le va et fit passer une forme petite qui tomba recroquevillée, devant tous, dans un bruit mat. La seconde d'après, je me levai dans un bond de mon siège et courus jusqu'à cette forme. C'était une fille de notre maison et plu particulièrement Luna Lovegood...

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts...mais on y distinguait de la peur, de l'angoisse. Mais...je n'ai jamais vu Luna avoir peur! Ou même, effrayée! Je m'agenouillai difficilement et déposai sa tête sur le dessus de mes cuisses. À mon horreur...je vis du fluide se faufiler dans les mailles de ma jupe. Un fluide rouge...du sang. Je cherchai, affolée, la source de cet écoulement et vis une blessure au bras droit, heureusement sans trop de gravité.

Les autres mes regardaient avec étonnement, d'autre avec inquiétude. Personne n'avait dit un mot. Avant...

_« C'est quoi ce boucan? On ne peut pas respirer ici sans que tout le monde s'agglomère dans l'entrée? »  
_  
C'était la voix, railleuse à mes oreilles, de Marlène Guiea.

Elle s'avança en bombant le torse ou était placé bien en évidence son badge de préfète.

_" Dégagez-le passage , Gronda-t-elle en poussant les curieux qui s'était agglutiner autour de nous deux. Alors Sherby et Lovegood, qu'est-ce qui vous permet de faire des pitreries devant tous pour attirer l'attention ? "  
_  
Je lui jeta mon regard le plus haineux quand je sentis que le sang coulait encore du bras de ma jeune amie.

_" Va te faire voir Guiea ! Hurlais-je à cette idiote de préfète. T'inquiète pas Luna, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie!"_

Elle souleva le corps inerte de son amie et vacilla sous le poids non pas léger de Luna. « Pour une préfète, t'es vraiment pas à la hauteur. » Dis-je à Guiea avant de traverser l'entrée.

_« Espèce de sans-cœur ! De bougre dégueulasse ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »_ Murmurai-je fâchée.

Je transportai de mes forces mon amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je la déposai sur un matelas mince sous une paire de yeux travailleurs.

L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, me chassa de l'infirmerie en me disant que je ne pourrais pas voir mon amie avant demain. Je me demandai qui pouvoir être aussi cruel pour s'être attaqué à Luna quand je vis le célèbre Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ils regardaient derrière les armures et les tableaux, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Puis, je me rappelai que Luna adorait ce Potter puisqu'il avait été très sympathique avec lui, il y avait deux ans de cela.

Je m'avançais pour leur demander ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Mes pas accélérant leur rythme, je me tins enfin devant la silhouette de ce Harry Potter.

_« Bonjour... qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Je peux vous aider ? »_ M'entendis-je dire.

Le garçon semblait m'ignorer pour un moment mais me répondit avec un air plutôt coupable et nerveux.

_« Euh... on cherche... le chat de notre amie ! »_ Me dit-il en me pointant la jeune fille aux cheveux embroussaillés.

Non... il ne faut pas qu'on me prenne pour une nouille. Je n'en suis pas une. Allons-y avec la logique et la simple réalité, alors.

_« Je suis une amie de Luna Lovegood. Tu la connais, sûrement. C'est elle qui m'a parlée de toi. »  
_  
Et je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux.

_"Bien sûr que je la connais ! Comment va-t-elle ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu_, dit-il avec un air coupable."_  
_  
Soudain, je vis une chose orangée peloté dans un coin, derrière une vieille armure qui chantait. Sans répondre à mon interlocuteur, je marchai vers l'armure, à grands pas.

Tout à coup, la chose orangée qui m'avait interpellée, me sauta à la figure et j'entendis une jeune fille s'écrier : _" Non ! Pattenrond ! Lâche ce visage !"_ Et un garçon hurler : _" Hermione ! C'est la preuve ! Ce chat est un danger pour nous tous dans ce château ! Sauf pour cette fouine de Malfoy et pour ces idiots Serpentard !"_

Je pensai à moi-même que ce rouquin avait bien le culot d'insulter mon adulé, mon chéri Draco. Mais je pensai aussi qu'il aurait pu avoir des mésaventures avec lui. Alors je laisse cet incident passer.

Le chat ne m'a pas griffée, heureusement. Je crois m'en être sortie saine et sauve. Après de longues excuses de la part d'Hermione, je repartis en branle la conversation entre moi et Harry.

_"Euh... alors qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Ah ! Euh…Oui, Luna. Pour tout te dire, elle n'est pas en très bon état en ce moment.  
_  
_Je l'ai amenée à l'infirmerie il n'y a pas longtemps. Ça m'inquiète. Elle avait une blessure au bras et ça saignait beaucoup. Elle s'était effondrée dans l'entrée de la salle commune !"_

Mon air ne donnait pas bonne impression, je crois, car le trio semblait froncer leurs sourcils en même temps.

_To be continued..._

_Suite ? Pas suite ? **Lula** décidera, je pense. _

De par votre clairvoyance, dites-nous si le ciel sera bleu demain car, de vos vœux, des sourires et des rires viendront.

**Lushita**, une des deux Lu


End file.
